Yours And Mine
by Starry Eyed Wonder
Summary: (AU VH) (TT changed) Van knew she was dying, closer to her death every breath she took. A part of him was dying as well as he watched her waste away--his heart. A poignant tale of two best friends and a romance like no other. A tearjerker.
1. The Couple

Like a dream she waltzed into my life…no! Her presence was all around me…from the moment I could call out "Mommy!" I felt her, felt her gaze on me. I was playing in a sandbox when I first realized it. There was an odd feeling, a feeling of someone looking at me. My spine tingled, and as I whirled around there was nothing…nobody. And when I met her, I was sixteen months. She was so small, so tiny, and her big eyes so trusting. My mother still tells me, her eyes filling with warmth every time she does, that the first time I saw her there was one desire in me: I wanted to hold her in my arms. When my mother said no and instead held the fragile bundle, I had kissed the baby's forehead. My mother said she could nearly swear the baby had smiled. That baby was Hitomi Kanzaki.

~*~

            "Van…?" She murmured sleepily as she gazed up at the star strewn sky.

            "Yes?" He whispered, his voice coming out hoarse. They made a sweet picture lying there side by side on their sleeping bags in the balcony. His gaze shifted to the female beside him. Her silken honey-colored hair was spread carelessly on the bag, her light eyelashes long and thick, and her eyes…her eyes were the most startling feature that she possessed. They were green, the most verdant anyone had ever seen. 

            "On these nights, I feel so glad to be alive. So glad that I still have time. I can't help wonder if I'll ever see such a night like this with you again." She exhaled deeply.

            His throat felt choked and again his voice became hoarse. "Don't think like that! You'll witness many a nights like this. You still have time." And then he repeated, almost trying to convince himself rather than her. "You still have time."

            Lightly trying to evade the uncomfortable topic she grinned. "I won't have time to enjoy your company," she met his eyes in mock solemnity, "that Annette girl, already has eyes on you," referring to the girl she had met Van talking to one day when she had gone to meet him at his college nearby. The girl had been practically ogling at him and always wanted to touch him.

            If Hitomi thought it would get a smile from, she thought wrong. His deep baritone grew serious and low. "Hitomi---you know that it's only you hat I can come as close as to say that I…love." 

            Her lips curved into a beatific smile, "Of-course." 

            He frowned. "I know you tried to change the topic, however." 

            They were silent as both contemplated about the other.

An odd smile stole over her lips, and she asked softly, tentatively. "It's still hard for you, isn't it?"

            His voice was ravaged with emotion as he said heatedly. "Bloody hell, it is!" His chest heaved greatly and Hitomi turned to her side, edged closer to her best friend, and laid a hand on his chest to calm him, not realizing the heat she poured into him with the slightest touch of her hand. 

            "Van…" 

            "Damn it! I don't want to let you go!" His arms involuntarily came around her waist and pulled her closer.

            She laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck, looking much like a child rather than the eighteen year old she was. 

            "Van? Don't go tonight. Stay with me. I am scared."

            "I won't." It took great effort to hold the tears as he spoke in his choked voice. He held her close in a tight cocoon of warmth. Oh gods, he never wanted to let go of her. _Never_. 

            They stayed in that position for a few minutes as he heard her soft breaths inhaling and exhaling. His lungs were burning fiercely as he swallowed. He blinked furiously, suppressing the burn in his eyes that had suddenly sprung and looked down at the angelic creature in his arms.

            "Hitomi? Sweet?" Only her deep breaths answered his call. She was asleep. 

With the gentleness of a lamb, he carefully gathered her frail body into his arms and stepped into her room, bent down and laid her gently in the king sized bed. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts quietly for a few moments, debating whether to stay or to go. The Kanzaki's knew he wouldn't do anything to harm their daughter. He would give his life to protect her. 

Tiredly, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his powerful shoulders. The soft cotton top of his undergarment clung soothingly to him as his trembling hands parted the covers. He gracefully slid under them and sat up to cover his friend up to her neck. He sat gazing at her in a mesmerized fashion and bent down to her forehead, he gently kissed her, his touch as light as a feather. 

He almost swore her lips curved into a smile. 

With a heavy heart, he lay beside her, her warmth already seeping through him. Dammit, life wasn't fair! She was innocent, so sweet, so fresh, so…young. Why her? He would've gladly given his life away, but why in hell did it have to be her? 

Her movement jerked him back to reality. She moaned slightly and snuggled closer to him, her head resting in the hollow of his neck, while her hand lay limp around his neck. 

He cursed his body for betraying him so swiftly. He restrained his urges, urges too animalistic and almost sinful for this delicate creature from heaven. He inhaled her smell; a scent that was found in a garden after it rained, drew her closer, and placed his lips on her soft hair.

The crickets chirped gaily as stars outside twinkled in a friendly manner. 

A thought floated in his mind as the drugging sleep took over his senses.

Why in bloody hell did she have to have cancer?  

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne, or any of its characters. The story, however, is original and is the creation of my mind. And if you think, it may be similar to A Walk to Remember, trust me, it isn't. It wasn't even inspired by that movie and it's a pretty different story here. 

**Author's Note:** Sorry about its length. This story is going to have three more chapters to it (hopefully that will be longer than this one!). Hope you've liked it so far. Do review. I write for the readers so if nobody likes it…then I'll just discontinue it. More of the wholesome V/H fluff coming up in the next chapters!


	2. Confessions

**A/N:** To start off, paste the link onto your browser and then click on number four and download it. This is the heart wrenching music that has aided me throughout the whole fic and kept me inspired. TRUST me! It is REALLY worth it and it gives the reading a very emotional effect (no wonder I find myself crying at times!) Anyway, here's the link. 

=

Chapter 2.0

I think, perhaps, I've always loved her. She was my oxygen, my little companion, the one I had sworn to protect from the moment I was old enough to realize what belonged to me. She always seemed so little…so frail. People smiled and laughed at the odd pair we made when we walked together from one class to another. I had my father's height of being over six feet (six feet, two inches to be precise) and she was a sweet five foot five. Hitomi, she was a part of me, she belonged to my soul but she was not a possession. She was something else…something even different, sweet and beautiful. My better half.

_~*~_

            His maroon eyes widened and sprang open when he heard violent coughs. He instinctively reached for the person beside him only to meet the softness of the comforter.

            Panicking, he jumped off the bed and headed for the open bathroom door, the source of the coughs. He gaped as he saw silent tears pouring down soft cheeks of his best friend as she emptied out the contents from last night. The aching tenderness tore him apart as he softly entered the bathroom. He watched her, his eyes burning again, as she hastily wiped her tears away and tried to smile at him, only to result in quivering lips that were frozen.

            "Don't. Let it out, Hitomi." He whispered, his auburn eyes having their own caress as he gazed at her. Beads of sweat lined her forehead. He inched closer and she watched him warily as if she was a cornered rabbit.

            She squeezed her eyes shut.

            The tears flowed as if a dam had been burst. He reached out for her and drew her securely into her arms. She wept out her heart in harsh, racking sobs that shook her emaciated body with such violence that Van surely thought it would tear her apart. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck as he tenderly carried her to the bed where he sat down with her in his arms and held her strongly to his chest, the cotton top getting soaked with her tears.

            In her muffled voice, she spoke cried out. "Van---I am so s-scared. I don't w-want to d-die! I want to be with you. I want to—live. So scared…" He was sure her lips were on his chest as he felt the softness move beneath him as she spoke.

            What could he say? Bloody hell! What could he say to the innocent in his arms?! How could he say how cruel it was…that she didn't deserve something like this! But he began softly, nonetheless, letting words spill out of his mouth. "Little one---I don't want to ever let go of you." He crushed her to him as he spoke emotionally, helplessly wondering how trite it sounded, how clichéd it was. Whatever it was, it was at least the truth. "I want to see you laugh; I want to make you happy; I want to dance with you." _I want to kiss your sorrow away; I want to make love to you; I want you as my wife._

            She sniffed, subsiding a little. Ever so slowly, she cocked her head to meet his eyes and attempted a smile. "I don't know what's come over me these days, Van. I am sorry for scaring you. Besides, I am sure Mom must be worried downst---" A finger came to her lips and she stopped abruptly, caught in his gentle, yet smoldering gaze. 

            "I am scared too. Scared of losing you." Her eyes widened into two green saucers.  "It's okay to be afraid…we can be afraid together." He bent down and she watched him cautiously as the distance between them closed. She thought he was going to kiss her mouth and so she instinctively closed her eyes. Velvety, soft lips brushed her eyelids and eyebrow so tenderly that she almost felt that it must be have been her imagination.  

            Her eyes blinked open and she embraced him. "Van…" He pulled her closer, his hold so tight, and soothingly rocked her in his arms. Her body was so fragile that he was afraid that an embrace would break her bones. He cursed under his breath, mentally conjuring up high fat caloric foods, wishing that he could stuff it into her. When Hitomi turned fifteen, she had been diagnosed with colon cancer, many times called the silent killer, named for its infamous way of creeping into a person and when they found out, it was usually too late. It was late for her; at fifteen, she had very few years to live. At seventeen, much to everyone's joy her cancer had gone on remission, only to spring again after a few months leaving the doctors with little hope. Their advice to her friends and family was to give her all the love and happiness they could. Silent killer indeed, perhaps doctors should also add how it silently kills friends and family

as well, Van thought bitterly.

            "Van…I should go shower and get dressed." She broke their sacred moment most reluctantly.

            "Yeah." He agreed as he unwillingly released her. She ventured a smile and hesitantly bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

            The click of the bathroom door marked her departure. He raked a hand through his hair, his hands coming to rest on his face. How damn brave she was…how could anyone bear it to know that his or her demise was near? He scowled. A girl like her shouldn't even have to be burdened about thinking of death! She was only eighteen, by God!

            He straightened as he heard the dull sound of the shower. He hadn't told Hitomi yet…he was going to skip this year of college and spend time with her. He absently wondered how she'd take it as he pulled on his shirt and automatically started to button it.

            Mrs. Kanzaki's eyes widened slightly as she saw her young neighbor padding down the stairs into the kitchen. He gave her an apologetic smile and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Kanzaki, I assure you I have not harmed Hitomi in any way. I would never harm her. She wanted me to stay last night and comfort her. I couldn't just leave." She saw the anguish in those unusual maroon orbs, and nodded.

            "Thank you, Van." She could only croak.

            That night, the Kanzaki house faced another dilemma. Hitomi Kanzaki had taken barely four hundred calories all day and seemed to sleep more than usual. Mr. Kanzaki almost rushed at the door when he saw Van and literally pulled him in.

            "Is everything alright, Mr. Kanzaki?" He asked, casting a worried look. 

            "We're worried about our girl. Van, she barely had dinner tonight and she keeps saying she's not hungry."

            A lump formed in his throat. A sign of colon cancer. Anorexia. Patients developed anorexia and at one point their body could not distinguish when it was fully nourished and full. "I-I'll go see what I can do. Don't worry, Mr. Kanzaki."

            There was moisture in his eyes. "Damn it, Van, I just don't want to lose my

only child."

            Van gave him an understanding look. He knew all to well. "Nobody wants to lose her." 

            Mrs. Kanzaki handed him a plate full of food. "Try to feed her as much as possible. The doctors said she needs to eat."

            He nodded briefly and headed towards the subject of their worry. He knocked gently, and with slight melancholy remembered how one day in the past, an irritated Hitomi had told him to always knock on her door. There was no reply, however.  

            He twisted the handle and slowly opened the door. For a second he became slightly frantic, he couldn't see her any where in the room, but then realized she was in the balcony. He set the plate down on the dresser.

            With a forced grin, he headed towards the balcony and whistled. She whirled back and sighed with relief to find her best friend. "Who's my little Juliet mooning over in the balcony?"

            She bestowed him an easy smile. "Well, fair Romeo, it must be you, for there is no love in my heart than yours." A muscle twitched in his neck as he heard the innocently uttered words.

            "Watch your sweet little voice, Juliet, or Romeo might just lose his heart tonight."

            She smiled and both gazed at the half moon in a companionable silence. "You're worrying your parents, little one." He spoke softly. "You're worrying me too."

            Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Van…they sometimes just don't understand. When I tell them, I can't eat, they shouldn't force me. I know better than them what's happening to me! Why do they treat me like I am practically dead…like I'll disintegrate into ashes! Why can't they treat me like you treat me…" Her head slumped down in defeat.

            His arm went around her waist and he pulled her close to him. "They love you, Hitomi, that's why. Nobody can bear the thought...." He trailed off, finding himself unable to continue as the familiar feeling of being choked overtook him. 

            She sniffed and gazed in a brooding manner.   . 

            He cleared his throat softly as asked gently, invading her thoughts. "Hitomi? Will you do me a favor?"

            "What?" She asked grudgingly.

            "Let's have a moonlight dinner." He grinned slightly at the expression of slight surprise on her face.

            "Only if you eat as well." She whispered with the shadow of a smile. 

            He nodded.

            Spreading a blanket on the balcony, both of them sat. Van skillfully cut the steak and fed her a piece tenderly.

            "I didn't know feeding was included in the package." She grinned at him. He then cut another piece, a very much smaller one, and ate it. 

            There they happily teased each other and until the steak was over.  Both found themselves contently resting their backs to the rails of the balcony. Her pale, thin, hand found its way into his warm, tanned, large one.

            She breathed in the alluring scent of the night…the exotic smell of flowers from the garden below drifting in the air forming a thick musk.  

            Her intent was light, but he knew the wealth of pain that lay beneath the words. "You know, Van…there was a time when I used to look through bridal magazines…someday hoping to look through them for my own wedding." With a smile she added, a lock of hair coming into her eyes. "I used to get so mad when you used to just pop into my room. I wouldn't have been able to express the embarrassment I would have felt if you caught me looking through those."

            His arm reached out to her and brought her close to his body. "I wouldn't have said anything if I found you looking through those."

            She frowned but smiled nonetheless, "Yes, you would have!" 

            He grinned lazily at her. "I was too thick back then. I don't think I would've realized what you would've been looking through."

            She laughed, a tingling melodic laugh that echoed happily into the night, while leaning into him. 

            The laugh suddenly turned into an almost bitter croak. He frowned deeply as he observed the startling changes on her face from happiness to solemnity. 

            Abruptly, she stiffened and stood up, leaving the warmth of his arms. She was going inside, Van realized as he swiftly got up as well.

            "Hitomi…!" He cried. "Will you wait! What's wrong?"

            A distinct sniff…and then a shudder went through her thin body. "Leave me alone, Van. Please, don't come close to me." She stood facing the desk that was covered with frames that held pictures of family…friends…and of Van and her.

            A dazed, confused look came upon him as he frowned. "What's wrong with me? Why…?"

            She whirled and looked at him guiltily. "Every time you come close to me…you make me start hoping---make me start feeling as if nothing bad will ever happen, that I have all the time in the world, that I am not" she choked, "going to die." Her chest heaved and she turned around again, unable to hold the stare of the imposing, auburn-eyed man. 

            Coming behind her he whispered softly. "Is there something really wrong with that?" She could sense him—his presence, his radiating heat, and his whole essence. It was not tangible…no, but it was something she realized, she had always felt.

            Not receiving a reply from the female before him, he both of his hands squarely on her shoulder. "Look at me." He whispered. "Look at me, Hitomi."

            Her eyes, resembling wet leaves, met his in heart wrenching sweetness. "I have a confession to make as well, Hitomi." He said quietly in his soulful voice. 

            She looked slightly frightened and automatically tried to step away from, only to be hampered by the gentle, yet firm hold of Van.

            He let her go, but she didn't step back, so caught she was in his smoldering gaze. His weightless, gentle fingers caressed her face and then he said something that shocked her to the core of her heart---said something that she had never in her most secret dreams think that it was returned…that it was possible. "I love you."

            She flinched in shock, and realized Van took it as a sign of decline. He went rigid, but instead of denying his feelings, he went on. "I realize that you may not feel the same…but I had to say it---I had to let you know." He voice was like rough velvet, a caress of its own, and it almost broke her heart to hear him say the things he did. "Even if you don't love me, I think I will always love you. I loved you when you dated other guys---loved you when you went to the prom with some other---" Her palm closed over his lips.

            "Stop, Van! Stop it!" He eyed her warily as she leaned into him. He could hear her shallow breaths. Every bloody labored breath. 

            Her arms went around him and she pulled him closer to her. "I can't do it, Van. I can't." She whispered.

            "Why?" He croaked.

            Her haunting whisper made him want to do unspeakable things. "'The course of true love never did run smooth. But, either it was different in blood,--'" By gods, she was quoting Shakespeare!

            He followed along, remembering the lines from the time he had to act out the part of Lysander in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. "'Or, if there were a sympathy in choice, War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it, making it momentary as a sound…'"

            She continued where he left off. "'Swift as a shadow, short as any dream;  
Brief as the lightning in the collied night---'"

            "Shakespeare is wrong in that." He whispered interrupting her.

            "Is that so?" She squeezed her eyes from which a tear leaked.

            "Love is never fleeting…never short…it stays forever in the heart---as long as you remember and keep that memory alive. Love is forever. Unending. Eternal." She pulled away from his arms, breathless as she found his dark, warm, gaze.

            His head descended slowly, the emotion dancing in his eyes enough to make her legs feel as if made of water. His lips brushed hers, slowly, tenderly, and almost teasingly. Just the slightest touch of him made her feel giddy and she started to sway slightly, but his arm wrapped around her waist, and he continued. His soft mouth moved over hers in a tantalizing slow pace, as he tried to think sanely through the torrid of emotions.

            Her mouth under his was making him lose control, and gods, control was the one thing he needed to exercise when it came to Hitomi. _Never_ had he responded to anyone so deeply or shared the profound feeling that he shared with her.

His lips traveled to her eyelids, cheeks, and her sensitive ears, sending her a shock of pleasure and warmth very alien to her. The next thing she knew she was kissing him full on his lips, hungry for the feeling that grew in her heart as every aching second passed. She moaned slightly and he pulled away. She heaved, trying to catch her breath as her cheeks colored slightly…a healthy flush that Van felt should have always been present. 

            …if kissing her kept her looking healthy, by gods he would be doing it more often!

            "I need you, Van…" His eyes stilled. "I need you for the rest of my life…physically, mentally..."

            He crushed her in an embrace. "I need you as well---to live."

            Her face darkened. "You'll need to live without me, Van. It's how it's meant to be."

            "But we are together now." 

            "You can't hide from the future, Van. It will catch up to us in no time. Trust me." She said simply.

            Swiftly, he whisked her up in his arms. He went to the bed and gently lay her there and covered her. She stared into his eyes, confused.

            He smiled apologetically and pressed his lips onto her forehead. "If I stay another moment near you, Hitomi, I am afraid I'll never forgive myself. I don't want to ever hurt you." He confessed, smiling helplessly. 

            She shot up, startling him, and pulled his face to hers. Their lips met, two fragile, innocent souls swept into the embrace of love, leaving the sorrowful uncertainties of their lives behind.

            As he walked on the dimly lit street towards his home, the realization kept him troubled and irked. 

…never had she said that she loved him.

**A/N:** Sorry if you were disappointed by this installment. Please feel free to drop any comments and criticisms. I like criticism; that is the only way to ensure that I will be improving. Another thing, I will most likely update during weekends or Fridays. Please R/R! My eternal thanks to all the wonderful reviewers!


	3. Vows

                At that time when I confessed my love to her, a profound sadness took over me. It was trivial, yet it mattered to me somehow; she had never said that she loved me. But I was ungrateful back then. I didn't realize those things were so little…so useless. Love is not told or even confessed…it is felt. Just felt. It holds no value for someone to say they love somebody when they truly don't, but when you feel it…the sensation of such happiness cannot be expressed. It is the most wondrous feeling there is…to know that there is someone who shares a common feeling. It's as if you have been granted a passage to Heaven. I suppose that's the best way to define love, at least our love; it's Heaven at its purest. Unscathed, untouched, so pure, so innocent, so beautiful. And only ours. Hitomi's and mine.         

*~~~~*

                Hours stretched into days, days into weeks, weeks into months, and in that time period it was almost as if things were finally looking up. Life was impossibly normal, or as normal life as a cancerous patient could get. She cherished the time she spent with Van, which was a rather major part of the day and night at times. 

            He made her laugh, made her happy, and more. She sighed softly as she pushed herself on the bed. A little nap wouldn't hurt, right? But, why, she who never liked naps in the day was napping now. It was that evening that started it all. It was the calm before the storm, or whatever they called it. It was when life went to the lowest and yet the highest point. 

            Her mother sat by her bed as she lovingly and with pain filled eyes watched her daughter sleep. This week had altered her. Gone was the energetic girl, and now here was a sickly, pale, and yet in her own way beautiful girl completely bed-ridden. Even the smallest of activities would exhaust her. It was that week when they took her for a check up and found out her cancer had elevated to a Duke's C. Life was short. Very short, indeed.

            This week they had gotten ready for Christmas, putting up lights and decorations and with every ornament she put on the tree a choking feeling took over her. Would her daughter see another Christmas? she wondered as she left the room.   

            He stole into her room as late evening approached. He observed her back for a moment, finding it somehow tender in the way she slept with her legs crunched up, her head buried under pillows as if she was seeking protection. Seeking protection from everything. She moved and turned to face him, and drowsily looked at him, smiling a bit. 

            "Van?" 

            "Hey." What could he say? He neared her bed, and bent down on his knees and held her warm, feverish hands in his. "How are you?"

            "A little better." She continued smiling at him in a way that was unnerving. Their eyes met and he wondered if it was the fever that made her eyes flash the way they did. 

She scooted away and patted the side. "Come, sleep beside me." 

            He took off his boots and quietly slid under the covers beside her adjusting his position so they faced each other. Her gaunt fingers went to straighten his hair and she looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" Who did she think she was! How dare she ask him that question!

            "You." He said honestly. "I am worried and I damn well can't help it, 'Tomi."

            "Van, things will come to pass." She said tiredly.

            "The hell things will come to pass," he hissed. And then on a more softer, desperate note he added. "I hate it when I can't help you. Can't help ease the pain you feel. Can't take the pain for you."

            She spoke tentatively as if groping for the right words. "Van, there are times when you have to let things unravel. However much we humans pride ourselves in having such control over our lives, it's just an illusion. We have some control but ultimately, Fate molds you in the way it was meant to be." 

            "What did you want that Fate wouldn't allow?" he asked, though the answer was gaping at him.

            She smiled slightly and sighed. "I wanted to marry, have children, have a successful career. Simple things."

            "Did you have someone in mind?"

            "Huh?"

            "Someone in mind to marry." He kept his face impassive and unemotional. 

            She didn't look at him. "I want to marry you." 

            He took in an involuntary gasp and tenderly grasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Let's get married now."

            Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

            "I mean what I say. Let's get married." 

            "How?" she asked weakly.

            With a swift movement he got off the bed and went down on his knees. "A wedding is the formal meeting of two souls, two bodies, and these words I tell you hold true to me, to us." He thought deeply and recited his feelings, expertly composing it into a heart-melting poem.

"When you are sad, I'll be the one to dry your tears.

When you are frightened, I'll comfort your fears.  
When you are troubled, I'll give you the hope.  
When you are confused, I'll help you cope.  
And when you are lost, and can't see the light,  
I'll be your angel, shining ever so bright.  
This is my oath; I pledge to the end.  
To be your angel, lover, husband and friend."

            There were tears in her eyes as she repeated the vow. 

"When you are sad, I'll be the one to dry your tears.

When you are frightened, I'll comfort your fears.  
When you are troubled, I'll give you the hope.  
When you are confused, I'll help you cope.  
And when you are lost, and can't see the light,  
I'll be your angel, shining ever so bright.  
This is my oath; I pledge to the end.  
To be your angel, lover, wife and friend."

            He bent down and gently kissed her lips, like the brush of an artist over canvas. 

            "I believe, Mrs. Fanel, we are quite married." He smiled at her as she gently rubbed her eyes.

            "Is that so?" A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "And what about our wedding dance?" she teased.

            Two, strong, black brows linked together in an image of deep thought. He murmered a little absent mindedly as he sized her up. She was small and he was well—tall, well built, powerful. It would work. "It's quite possible to have our wedding dance."

            A gasp issued from her mouth. "No, really, Van, I was kidding!"  
  


            "Too late, sugar, your wish is my command." Striding over to her desk, he placed a disk in the player, turned it on and put it on "repeat."

            He strode towards her and urged her to get up. He knew she was weak. There was no way she could stand. He bent down on his knees and murmured softly. "Put your arms around my neck, sweet, and wrap your legs around my waist." 

            It was an intimate position, but nonetheless, Hitomi thought, terribly sweet. The song started and he wrapped his muscular arms around her, gripping her tightly. 

The sky isn't always blue   
The sun doesn't always shine   
It's alright to fall apart sometimes, mmm   
I am not always you   
And you are not always mine   
It's alright to fall apart sometimes

            The rhythm of the song didn't match their pace---and yet in ways it did very much. He swayed, his eyes locked with hers. Emerald locked with auburn.

After all is said and done   
One and one still is one   
When we cry, when we laugh   
I am half, you are half

            "Are you sure you didn't know what song you were picking, husband dear?" She asked tenderly and with eyes filled with heat that it made him want to spill out his feelings like an ocean tide.

            "No, I assure, wife dear," he couldn't help wonder how he liked the sound of 'wife,' "I was clueless. I am afraid, lying doesn't always appeal to me. I left it up to Fate to decide." His eyes shimmered as his grip tightened around her waist. He loved the warmth of her against him. He loved the jasmine scent her hair smelled of. He loved her.

The heart isn't always true   
And I am not always fine   
We all have an angry heart sometimes

            She was quiet for a few moments watching him, subconsciously trying to memorize every feature, every harsh line, and every faint curve in his dear face.  

Look how far we have come   
One and one still is      

One moon (one moon)   
One star (one star)   
I love the one we are   
One thread (one thread)   
One line (one line)   
Let's stand still in time

            "Kind of wish we could do that." He whispered against her hair.

            "Wish what?" she was slightly startled.

            "Stand still in time." 

            She couldn't help but smile. "Van, we always have memories. We not only have the power to stand still, but to recreate some memories, and in our own way, go back in time. I guess it's God's substitution for not giving us the power to really go back in time." 

            "Some God." His response made Hitomi smile.

One moon (one moon)   
One star (one star)   
I love the one we are   
One thread (one thread)   
One line (one line)   
That runs through our lives

            He loved the way her body fit snugly against his, and with every thought like that his heart became heavier and heavier. 

After all is said and done   
One and one still is one   
When we cry, when we laugh   
I am half, you are half

            "Are you tired?" He asked softly. 

            "Mmm…a little." She replied honestly.

            "I am going to sleep with you again today." His possessiveness made her grin widely.

Look how far we have come   
One and one still is one ah   
Ooh 

            Swiftly, he was headed to the bed and gently laid her down. The song was already repeating itself and Van turned the volume down a bit. She watched him, the looming figure that didn't have the look of youth, but a grown man, come closer to her bed. 

            With a creak, he lay down on the bed and propped up his head on an elbow. "I am afraid, we'll have to wait to consummate our marriage in Heaven." Her fey, green eyes widened slightly and a feeling of fresh tenderness washed over her. He was doing it purposely. To not hurt her, he was giving up his physical desires. Unexpectedly—both to her and Van--she brought his head down under her chin and held it there. 

            His warm breath sent shivers down her spine as she laced her fingers in his hair. "Always was my knight in shining armor, weren't you Van?"

            "I tried." His voice was strained.

            "Thank-you," she said quietly. He pulled away from her, not able to stand the contact of her skin on his cheek any longer.

            Her eyes looked hurt but he smiled. "Come here." And so she came and rested her head on his chest and snuggled into the warmth of her love, her arms instinctively going around his neck. After making sure the comforter was securely tucked, his arms went around her waist and for the brief moment he thought that if he held her close enough maybe God would relent and let them be.

            …and that was how Mrs. Kanzaki found the couple, wrapped in each others arms. They were faces of two innocent children, innocent children thrust into the cruelty of Time and Death. The song, on low volume, still could be heard, its lyrics now faintly mysterious and haunting. 

After all is said and done   
One and one still is one   
When we cry, when we laugh   
I am half, you are half

A/N: Whew! Two more chapters coming before the end of this fic. T__T Actually, I was trying to make this chapter longer, but I had to capture the beauty and it would turn out to be too long if I went ahead into the next chapter. I know my original plan was to have one more, but, feh, time changes things. Enjoy! I stayed up all night and itched to get to my computer downstairs when my brother left finally at 4 in the morning. Good day to all..and er..morning to me. **^_~ R/R!**  
  


Discalimer: Jeez, I get tired of these, so let's say through out the story I don't own the characters and it belongs to it's respective owners. Also,  the vows are written by another person (don't know the name) but I tweaked it slightly to fit my purpose. The song used is called One and One by Robert Miles.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
